Love Triangle
by KawaiiSugar
Summary: Love Triangles are very dangerous. When someone loves someone but they love someone
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Love Triangles Author: KawaiiSugar Date: 08/13/04 **

**Chapter: One- Slumber Party pt1  
  
Summary: Love Triangles are very dangerous. When someone loves someone but they love someone else. It usually end up as a disaster. Hearts get broken, Friends betray and lie. It's a Mimi/Matt/Tai/Sora fanfic. (This is not totally drama, it has humour/comedy too!!)  
  
Ages:  
Mimi -16 Matt -18 Sora -16 Tai -18 Yolie-15 Kari -15 T.K -15 Davis-15 Izzy -17 Cody -14 Joe -19  
  
It was a quiet afternoon, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolie went shopping. While Tai, Joe, and Davis, went to the arcade, and Matt, Cody,T.K and Izzy went to band practice.  
  
At The City Mall.....  
  
"Meems!!!" Yolie shouted.  
"Yolie, what's wrong. Are you okay?" Mimi yelled out in worry.  
"Yes yes yes! It's just that I found that scarf you wanted so badly. Remember you've been looking for it for like 2 weeks and you haven't found it yet. But luckily I found it for you. " Yolie said.  
"Oh my gosh!! Thank you so so so so much best friend!!" Mimi squeaked and gave Yolie a hug.  
"Ummmm....Meems, why'd you just call her your best friend, I thought I was your best friend." Sora said. "Oh Sora, you are so are Yolie and Kari" Mimi told Sora.  
"Sorry, sorry...it's just that I lost my pet mimo and I don't know I guess I just felt overprotective over the people that are most closest to me." Sora Apologized.  
"Awwwww...Sora, that's so sweet. sighs I sure miss mimo...it was the most cutest most adorable pet kitty I ever saw!" Kari cheered.  
"It's alright so what do you guys say? We've been shopping ever since morning. Want to take a break and go to a restaurant and grab a bite to eat?" Sora asked.  
"Sora you always, have the best ideas." Yolie commented.  
"Yeah, let's go everybody!" Kari shouted.  
"Hold up you guys let met just pay for this scarf alrighty?" Mimi said.  
"Alright!" The Girls said.  
  
At the Planet Arcade...  
  
"Yo, David when are you going to give someone else a chance to play that game?" Joe asked impatiently.  
"AS soon as I beat it!" Davis said.  
"Forget him Joe, he's never going to beat it." Tai whispered in Joe's ear.  
"I heard that..."Davis told Tai while putting his left eyebrow up.  
"Heeeheeeheeee...sorry Dave my man, but me and Joe wanna head to the pool soon and Joe just wants to play that game so we could go already!" Tai said.  
"Okay okay already!" Davis sounded in defeat.  
Davis stepped off the Dancing Game and let Joe on it.  
"Oh nooooooo!!!" Joe screamed.  
"To bad my man! you are just not cool enough to play this game, now watch the pro!" Tai said proudly.  
  
Game Rating: Great....Perfect...Good.....Perfect.....Perfect!!! 100% Perfect!!  
  
"Ta da!" Tai said.  
"Big deal...that game was just a waste of money!" Davis said in jealousy.  
"Now don't get jealous" Joe said in concern.  
"Hurry up you guys lets go to the Marinoopia before the other guys get there to get our chicks!" Tai yelled and ran off. While Davis and Joe tried to catch up.  
  
At Matt's Garage.  
  
"No, T.K your doing it all wrong. Here let me show you." Izzy corrected.  
"Geez, thanks a bunch Izzy."T.K thanked.  
"You guys...I'm all whipped out with practice. Wanna go to this new amusement park?" Matt asked.  
"No way Matt! We have at least an hour of more practice." Izzy protested.  
"Yeah..yeah....you are totally right." Matt said in defeat.  
  
Matt, Izzy and Cody practiced really hard. Matt played the guitar he also sang. Izzy played the keyboard and was a backup singer. Cody played the guitar. Tai, Davis and Joe were not there for the practice, but there instrunments were Tai played the guitar, Joe was one of of the backup singers and T.K and Davis both played the drums.  
  
"You guys a got a great idea!" Cody exclaimed.  
"What is it Cody? Spill it out!" Matt was eager to hear it.  
"Why don't we add a little R&B to our music. I mean our music is all pop and rock. But I think everyone would love a little R&B" Cody said.  
"Cool idea Cody...!!!" T.k Commented.  
"You know what I think you're right Cody, I was actually thinking of adding a new kind of music to our songs, but I just didn't know what."Izzy told Cody.  
"Wow, Cody...you totally rock. But then again....if we do add R&B we'll have to start all over again, you know the lyrics, and the beat and rhythm of our songs. And we've been practicing for weeks. Plus what about the others, you think they'll agree?" Matt questioned.  
"Well...I know the others will agree...."Cody said.  
"...AND!! we can also just add in new sounds and beat and words to the song. It'll be hard but come on, I love a little challenge."Izzy sounded determined.  
"Alright then, but lets just please take a break." Matt begged.  
"Yeah Izzzzzzy!!!" said Cody.  
"Fine!!" Izzy gave up.  
"I'm going to the park to just rest!" Matt said.  
"We'll all go, come on lets go!" Izzy said.  
"Coming..." T.k said.  
  
At the Local Park..........  
  
"Come one you guys, this is a shortcut to the restaurant" said Mimi.  
  
In another path of the park....  
  
"Hurry up Joe,Davis this will lead us right to the pool!!" Tai tried to hurry them up.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Aaaaaaa....a nice cozy bench I think I'll just sleep on that" Matt said.  
"Hey hey hey... don't forget that me, T.k and Cody are sitting on the bench too Matt" Izzy reminded him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Hey...its Mimi!" Izzy shouted looking to the left.  
"Here comes Tai!" Cody yelled looking on the right.  
  
"Hey you guys, what's up?" Kari said.  
"Kari? Watcha doing here?" Tai asked.  
"Me and the girls are going to grab a bite to eat" Yolie answered.  
"Well...where are you guys headed?" Matt asked.  
"Me and the guys are going to the pool to relax." Tai said.  
"Wow all of us meeting each other here." Mimi said in amazement.  
"Oh Mimi, I didn't see you there, hey!" Matt said.  
"Mimi..MIMI!!! Hey, what's up?" Tai said.  
"Well.....hey you guys...umm...I'm doing great." Mimi answered.  
Matt and Tai both blushed.  
"Hey Meems, your parents are out of town...you wanna have a slumber party at your place?" Yolie asked.  
"Yolie...that's kinda rude!" Sora said.  
"It's okay....well...I guess so...ummmm...who'll I invite? I know my best friends in the whole world....Trish, Allie, Lance, Sandy, Mark, and Lloyd from my old house!" Mimi said happily.  
  
Everyone got a sad look on there face knowing that they weren't going to be invited to Mimi's party.  
  
"Hello!!!! I'm just joking I'm inviting you guys ofcourse! Who else!!!???" Mimi joked around.  
  
Everyone started to smile.  
  
"So everyone you can come to my place at 8:00 sharp don't be late and bring anything you'd like! Mimi excliamed.  
  
"Okay Meems, later babe!" Tai said then gave Mimi a kiss on the lips.  
"Everyone was shocked, especially Matt and Sora.  
"Bye Tai!" Mimi said then gave him a kiss back on the lips.  
  
Mimi and Tai went separate ways. Everyone just stood there.  
  
In Matt's mind...  
  
No...this can't be..Mimi...I love you...please don't love Tai...  
  
In Sora's mind...  
  
Oh my gosh!!! No this is not happening!!! Tai....always made it seem like he loved me...but I was wrong? No...Tai.....  
  
In everybody else's mind...  
  
Dam...  
  
----- End of Chapter One....  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
PLease..... thank you! I hope you guys like this story!!! Because if you do, I'll keep on writing but if you don't I'll stop :(**


	2. Default Chapter

Title: Love Triangles Author: KawaiiSugar Date: 08/13/04  
  
Chapter: One- Slumber Party pt2  
  
Summary: Love Triangles are very dangerous. When someone loves someone but they love someone else. It usually end up as a disaster. Hearts get broken, Friends betray and lie. It's a Mimi/Matt/Tai/Sora fanfic. (This is not totally drama, it has humour/comedy too!!)  
  
Ages:  
Mimi -16 Matt -18 Sora -16 Tai -18 Yolie-15 Kari -15 T.K -15 Davis-15 Izzy -17 Cody -14 Joe -19  
  
Author's notes...again: Okay...sorry, sorry and sorry. But I'm changing this to a Rated R for Restricted. So if you hate reading those kind of fanfics then stop reading now cause the next part is really bad. So please just go if you hate those kind of fanfics. I really don't want to get these bad reviews. Cause it ain't my fault. You have been warned.  
  
Its 7:45 at night. At Mimi's house...  
  
"sighs Only 15 more minutes until everybody comes" Mimi told herself.  
"Hmmm....maybe I'll go online and chat, the gang might be on" Thought Mimi.  
Mimi went upstairs to her bedroom, sat down on her chair, turned the computer on, and went on line to chat with her friends.  
"Let's see who's on....wow almost everyone is on" Mimi said.  
  
! PrincessPink has joined the conversation.  
  
- Rockstar67 says : Mimi, hey!!  
  
- Cutiepie says : We're all talking about your party!  
  
- ComputerGenius1000 says : Hey, Davis you really think that?  
  
- PrincessPink says :Hey Matt, Kari....what's Izzy talking about?  
  
- SportChick says : Davis says that he thinks Kari will give him a kiss tonight!  
  
- SoccerChamp1234 says : Yeah, right my sis won't kiss you!  
  
- GoggleHead9876 says : Oh yeah, let's ask her.  
  
- Cutiepie says : Well...ummm....Matt could you let T.k on the computer first?  
  
- Rockstar67 says : Sorry, I can't T.k isn't here tonight. He's at mom's for tonight and there's no computer there.  
  
- PrincessPink says : He can still make my Slumber Party right Matty?!  
  
- Rockstarz67 says : Matty? Is that like a nickname for me?  
  
- PrincessPink says : Why you don't like it?  
  
- Rockstarz67 says : No Meems I love it, and yeah T.k can make it!  
  
- HandyMan82 says : Hey you guys Joe's back!  
  
- Sportchick says : Hey Joe, so your still up for that studying for Wednesday right? At my place...  
  
- HandyMan82 says : Yeah, Sora!  
  
- AdorableMystique says : Sorry, but I gots to go....I'll meet you all to Mimi's party tonight. Bye!  
  
- Everyone says : Bye Yolie!  
  
- SoccerChamp1234 says : You guys know if Cody is still in this convo or not?  
  
- ComputerGenius1000 says : Ummm....hold up.... CODY!!!!!!! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!?!?  
  
- HandyMan82 says : Maybe his computer froze...when I went over to his house that always happened.  
  
- Goggle9876 says : Yeah...so anyways Kari you haven't answered my question!  
  
- Cutiepie says : Sorry gotta go....  
  
! Cutiepie Left the Conversation  
  
- FighterForever says : Sorry about that you guys my computer froze....yet again, and I gotta go anyways....before it freezes again. Goodbye!  
  
Everyone says :Goodbye!  
  
- Soccerchamp1234 says : Later Meems!  
  
- PrincessPink says: Later!  
  
! Soccerchamp1234 left the conversation.  
  
- SportChick says : Bye Tai!!  
  
- SportChick says : Shoot he left already....anyways gotta go too. bye you guys!  
  
!Sportchick left the concersation.  
  
- ComputerGenius1000 : I'll see you all at the party...  
  
!ComputerGenius1000 left the conversation.  
  
- Handyman82 says :Yeah same here....  
  
!Handyman82 left the conversation.  
  
- Gogglehead9876 says : that makes the three of us!  
  
! Gogglehead9876 left the conversation.  
  
- PrincessPink says : Bye you guys....anyways I gotta go too...later!  
  
! PrincessPink left the conversation.  
  
- Rockstar says : Bye.....Mimi...  
  
! Rockstar left the conversation.  
  
After Mimi got off the computer, she headed into the family Room. There was a Giant T.v, lots of Dvd's, Cd's, a Boom Box, Games, and plenty of snacks like Chips, Popcorn, Ice Cream, Donuts, Cookies, Cupcakes, Muffins, Chocolate, Candy, Cake, and two big bowls of Pepsi and Coke. She had about 5 couches in the family room which 15 people could sit on,and great lighting. Mimi turned on the Horror film Gothika, put on some Usher Music, and turned the lightss low. She couldn't wait for her party to begin!  
  
Ring a Ding Dong Ring a Ding Dong It repeated three times.  
  
"Oh....I'm coming, coming, coming!!!" Mimi rushed through the door. It was Tai, Matt, Sora and Kari.  
"Hey you guys!!! Make yourselves comfortable. The party is in the family room." Mimi said.  
"What up Meems?" Tai asked then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
Mimi just gave a big smile.  
Matt And Sora hated the sight of them together so just walked off into the family room. Then Kari asked Mimi where was the washroom. Mimi pointed it out.  
  
Ring a Ding Dong Ring a Ding Dong It repeated three times.  
  
"Oh...the door!!! Better go get that" Mimi suggested.  
  
"Hi, welcome to my Slumber Party!!!!...Oh my gosh.... that sounded corny didn't it?" Mimi blushed. It was T.k, Yolie, Cody and Davis.  
"That was alright Meems" T.k said then laughed.  
"H-e-l-l-o Meems!" Davis whistled.  
"I'm ready to partay!" He yelled.  
"Don't mind him Mimi!" Yolie said.  
"Yes,...we're very ashamed of him..."Cody sounded in disappointment.  
"You guys crack me up...anyways everybody is in the family room, go ahead I'm just going to to the kitchen phone to see if I have any messages" Mimi said.  
"Alrighty I'm here!!!!" Joe shouted.  
"So am I, Izzy the great!" Izzy yelled.  
"Whats up? Anyways catch up with Cody there heading to the family room" Mimi told them.  
"Thanks a bunch Mimi!" They both thanked.  
"Your welcome, know if you'll excuse me. " Mimi excused herself.  
  
Everyone was in the family room.....  
  
"Yo, Cody my man turn up the volume...this is the part when she goes crazy!" Tai shouted.  
"Oh Tai....please no...."Sora begged.  
"You know Sora, you're so adorable when you get scared." Tai commented.  
Sora blushed dark red.  
"You guys...is there like any vegetable or fruits here? Theses are all sweets!" Joe complained.  
"Relax dude! This is like the best kind of food!" Davis told Joe.  
"Hey you guys!" Kari said, while coming out of the washroom.  
"...Kari! I saved you a seat!" T.k said while rubbing the couch.  
Kari put on a big smile. While Davis put on a big frown.  
"Shhhsshhhhhsshhh you guys...this is getting good!" Yolie shoosed.  
  
In the Kitchen...........................  
  
Mimi's mind:  
  
I wonder if I got any messages from the modelling agency...  
  
Mimi pressed the 'read messages' button. It told her she had over 3 messages. The first one said:  
  
"Hey Sweetie,we're coming home soon, and when we get back we have a surprise for you! It makes the sounds broom broom. Later honey!" Her Mom said.  
  
"YES YES YES!!! she bought me a car!" Mimi excliamed.  
  
2nd Message:  
  
"Yo Mimi it's Cousin Ronnie I wanted to ask you if you had that new video game system....and if you do can I borrow it?"  
  
3rd Message:  
  
"Mimi its me Sally...ummm....when can I have my eyeliner back....ummm...okay thanks."  
  
"That was all....shoot!" Mimi said sadly.  
  
Mimi headsed to the family room.  
  
In the Family Room..  
  
"Mimi, come site beside me!" Matt shouted so he can ask before Tai does.  
"Yeah, sure" Mimi answered.  
  
While watching the movie Mimi whispered into Matt's ear. Matt's jaw dropped. Everyone wondered what she said. The next thing anoybody knew Matt and Mimi left the family room and went to Mimi's room. Tai got very gelous. He knew Mimi was not an innocent girl, he was afraid they might do something that he wouldn't like. So he pushed Sora out of the way and followed Mimi and Matt upstairs. Sora got really pissed, and so she followed Tai.  
  
In Mimi's Room..  
  
Matt was sitting onto the bed while Mimi was putting her tongue through Matt's throat. Mimi began to sit down on matt's legs while her legs were around Matt's waist.  
  
Tai's head was all red, but Sora's head was filled with fantasies about Tai. Mimi started to make noises and groan. Then all of a sudden they stopped.  
  
Tai and Sora...and Matt were curious what she was about to do next. Mimi stood up then took off her night gown, and everything else. She was totally naked. Matt stood up grabbed her by the waist kissed her then put her onto the bed and started to make love to her, but not for long.Tai came in barging in.  
  
"Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai shouted.  
  
Everybody heard it so they all came rushing upstairs...and they all saw Matt and Mimi in bed together. So then Everyone came back rushing downstairs all blushing except Tai and you guys leave no offence...."Mimi begged.  
"Mimi, fuck this, why you sleeping with Matt?!?!?!?!" Tai shouted.  
"Ummm....that's none of your busines now could you leave?" Mimi said.  
"No!" Tai said simply.  
"Fine Tai, you can just watch me and Mimi have sex."Matt suggested.  
  
Tai got really pissed off. He took Mimi by the arm and yelled in her face saying. Mimi stop this, please don't do this to me...please... Mimi was at first mad, bu she knew Tai only cared for her so she put her clothes back on and told Matt maybe next time. Mimi and Sora left the room.  
  
"Tai, what the fuck is your problem?!" Matt yelled and shoved him.  
"Yo, you're the one with the problem....you know making love with my woman!" Tai shouted back.  
"Your woman? She mine....and is she were yours she woudn't have done that....plus it was all her idea, and dam....I would've paid a billlion dollars for her tongue to brush on my fucking face" Matt said.  
Tai punched Matt in the face and started to go at it.  
  
In the Hall Way....  
  
"I'm sorry of how Tai acted he should totally just have backed off."Sora aplologized.  
"Nononono! I'm thankful to Tai...I mean he is my boyfriend, and me cheating on him...I mean how low can a get?!" Mimi started to cry.  
"Excuse me?!!? He ain't your boyfriend!!Bitch....he and I were practicly a couple when we sat on that couch!!! He loves me....you you you....argh!!! Look, bitch even if he was your boyfriend he would break up with you for doing that kind of shit!" Sora yelled so loudly that Everyone downstairs went upstairs and Matt and Tai stopped fighting wondering why Sora was yelling.  
"Look! The reason I got in bed with Matt is...well...I didn't get the modelling job I Wanted...and you and Tai...seemed so close...and I felt this weird attraction over Matt....and I couldn't help my self.....it felt...like...." Mimi drifted on.  
"Mimi..."Tai whispered....then hugged her.  
"Oh Tai..."Mimi said.  
  
Everybody went downstairs except Matt, Sora, Tai, And Mimi. Matt started to cry.  
  
"Stop Tai...I belong to Matt...not you..." Mimi told Tai to his face.  
  
end of chapter 2----------------------------------- 


End file.
